Destiny of Jade
by Darzana
Summary: Setsuna ? Qui était-elle vraiment au sein de la guilde ? Même avec le nombre d'année, personne ne la connait réellement... Il y a parfois des secrets trop lourds à porter, trop complexe pour l'expliquer... Le silence reste par moment votre meilleure arme et pourtant son destin changera plus vite qu'elle ne le croit...
1. Chapter 1

_Voici ma seconde fan fiction, alors je connais le monde Fairy Tail un peu près correctement, s'il y a la moindre erreur n'hésiter à me prévenir ! :o_

_Alors, pour ceux qui veulent comprendre à quel moment du manga on se situe, c'est juste avant l'Arc sur L'île. Ma petite fée, Setsuna sera l'heureuse "héroïne" de mon histoire. Bien sûr je rajoute les autres personnages quand bon me semble, je ne les oublient pas ! :3_

_**IMPORTANT A LIRE** : Je préviens pour ce qui s'attendent à voir Sting de suite, ne vous inquiétez pas, si le personnage en question n'apparaît pas au début, sinon mon histoire n'aurait aucune logique. Il faudra attendre plusieurs chapitres avant de le voir.__ ;)_

_Bien je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire d'autre à part que je suis désolé pour les éventuelles fautes dans le texte et que je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

**A**ujourd'hui aurait pu être une bonne journée. Qu'une certaine tranquillité sans égal prenne forme, tandis que notre jeune protagoniste profite d'un repos bien mérité. La fée profitait de se reposer au bar de la guilde, tout en ayant, bien évidemment, dans sa main une boisson rafraîchissante pour échapper un peu à cette chaleur accablante. Toutefois, il n'en fallait pas trop en demander au membre de Fairy Tail. Ils resteraient toujours les premiers à faire le plus de boucan, n'importe où, n'importe quand ! Et évidemment que cette journée n'échappait pas à leur rituel. Les lieux étaient emplis d'un vacarme assourdissant et que même en cet instant, un sourd ne voudrait que déguerpir d'ici.

On pourrait croire alors que ce bruit ne durerait pas longtemps et que bientôt tout redeviendrait normal. Tss tss...Que nenni ! En effet, quand Natsu était décidé de provoquer Grey et inversement, il était fort probable que leur différent ameuterait d'autres individus tels qu'Erza. Entre les trois, ils étaient capables de causer beaucoup plus de raffut qu'une foule en délire ! La plupart du temps, l' intervention de la rousse avait un effet bénéfique sur les deux agitateurs, de quoi enfin avoir du calme. Cependant, il y avait aussi une infime possibilité que Titania s'en mêle de la même façon, autant dire que fuir les lieux, pour un semblant de paix, était encore la meilleure solution. Malheureusement, pour notre héroïne, la rouquine ne semblait guère être disponible pour apaiser la tension qui régnait au sein de la guilde. Le mieux selon notre chère protagoniste, aurait été de fuir vers la plage de Magnolia et de profiter en solitaire de la berceuse des vagues et des chants d'oiseaux.

Non, rien ne jouer pour aujourd'hui. Plus le temps passait et plus l'inconfort sonore prenait de l'ampleur. Il était tant d'agir ! De ce fait, un long soupir sorti de la bouche de cette jeune femme assise au bar, suivi d'un coup de poing sur le bar en bois avec son verre, s'en était trop !

**x** Mais, vous allez la ferme, oui ou non ? C'est trop demandé un peu de sérénité !

Cette personne qui perdait patience, s'appelait Setsuna. Une jeune mage ayant atteint à peine la majorité. Elle était arrivée un peu près une année ou une année et demi après ce cher Natsu, à la demande de ses défunts parents qui avaient laissé une lettre, qu'elle devait bien sûr remettre au Maîre. Elle ne pouvait qu'approuver leur choix d'ailleurs, elle s'épanouissait de plus en plus au sein de cette famille de déjantés. Il était vrai qu'elle était quelqu'un de discret, réfléchie et posée dans n'importe quelle situation, enfin la plupart du temps... Alors qu'aujourd'hui, sa réaction paraissait un peu exagérée, sûrement dû à cette soudaine fatigue qui l'avait assaillie de toute part au cours des dix dernières minute. Maudite insomnie pensa-t-elle en son for intérieur. Résolue face à cet affaiblissement physique, elle finit d'un trait son verre pour ensuite le tendre à la serveuse.

**x** Tu m'as l'air épuisée Setsu', si je ne me trompe pas ? demanda Mirajane en un sourire bienveillant, tout en prenant l'objet que lui tendait la blondinette.

**x** T'as visé dans le mille, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Soupira la mage.

**x** Dis-moi cela ne serait pas à cause de ta fameuse mission que tu as demain en binôme, par hasard ? Répondit-elle avec plein de malice tout en posant sa main près de sa bouche comme si elle voulait atténuer sa voix.

**x** Hein, que.. qu.. quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! répondit Setsuna avec un peu de gène tout en sachant pertinemment de quoi parlait-elle.

La démone ne semblait pas dupe et émit un léger rire cristallin. Que c'était ignoble à savoir que cette femme devinait ou connaissait un peu près tout les petits secrets de chacun. Cela n'étonnerait même pas la jeune mage que la serveuse ait un autre métier tel qu'informatrice en herbe. Elle en était largement capable de se vouer en tant que détective de Fairy tail ! De plus, son surnom de démone lui correspondait parfaitement lorsqu'elle se mettait à rire de cette façon. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la blonde.

**x** Parfois, tu me fais peur quand tu sors des trucs comme ça. Ne put-elle s'empêcher de traduire sa pensée.

**x** Il ne faut pas, voyons ! Un autre verre de jus ? Tenta la démone pour changer le sujet.

**x** Non merci ça sera tout, je pense aller me prélasser dans mon cher et tendre lit, j'entends son appel d'ici, il me réclame férocement le fourbe !

**x** Mais ! Il n'est que deux heures de l'après-midi ! S'étonna la serveuse aux yeux bleus.

Certes, les heures de sommeilles qui doivent correspondre avec la bonne heure pour dormir, très peu pour Setsuna. Lorsque l'envie lui prenait ou encore son corps l'obligeait à se reposer un minimum, l'appel de la couette et des coussins devenait alors trop forte pour qu'elle puisse y résister. Non pas parce que c'était l'une des plus grandes fainéante du monde, à peine quoi... A vrai dire, tout son quotidien était un peu chaotique, il n'y avait jamais rien qui était prédéfinit à l'avance sauf pour les cas d'urgences. Bien évidemment, le reste se passait uniquement à des moments irréguliers. Après tout, la jeune femme détestait les gens trop ordonnés et puis mine de rien, le quotidien devenait moins barbant à la longue. D'une main, elle salua les quelques membres restant dans la salle et prit le chemin de la sortie. Néanmoins, elle se stoppa lorsque la voix de Mirajane retentit par-dessus le bruit des perturbateurs.

**x** Setsu' oublie pas d'être disponible ce soir vers vingt heures ! Master souhaiterait nous voir, il parait que c'est important !

D'un sourire suivi d'un clin d'œil, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y aurait aucun souci à ce propos et qu'elle y sera à temps. Il fallait toujours être ponctuel !

Sur la route, notre protagoniste salua une autre tête blonde. Tendit qu'elle partait se reposer, la jeune constellationniste, elle, prenait la route pour retrouver Natsu et les autres, elle ne sera pas évidemment surprise de constater le désordre qui régnera à l'entrée. Elle devait même être celle qui était le plus habitué à ce genre de querelle.

D'une démarche rapide, sans traîner dans les rues, la paresseuse finie par rejoindre rapidement son appartement. Un bien joli et modeste duplex qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il était dépourvu d'objet inutile, au contraire seul les tableaux et les statues de méditations étaient préservés dans son domaine. Elle regrettait de ne pas y avoir ajouter un peu de couleur chaleureuse, le blanc c'était classe et apaisant, voire un peu trop froid aux goûts de certains lorsque que tout l'ensemble des meubles et des murs en était pourvu. A croire qu'il ne restait que la garde robe pour donner un peu de gaieté au personnage, peine perdue... lorsqu'on constate que ses vêtements ne contenaient que des teintes neutres et basiques. Triste résultat à vrai dire, mais qui suffisait largement pour notre hôte. Cette blancheur avait beau en dégoutté plus d'un, elle avait la capacité d'atténuer le stress et autre tracas de la vie. Par moment, la propriétaire avait l'impression que le temps ralentissait en ses murs innocents.

D'un bâillement très significatif, coupant le silence des lieux. Setsuna prit le temps de contempler son visage et ses nombreux traits de fatigues. Sa peau avait pâlit d'un ton, tandis que sous ses yeux de Jade, plusieurs cernes s'étaient installées à contrecœur. Seul sa chevelure blonde et courte aux mèches rebelles semblaient être satisfaisant pour Setsuna. Bref, que de détails qu'elle devra régler uniquement lors de son départ pour ce soir.

D'un geste comparable à un automate en fin de vie, elle prit de son armoire une serviette ainsi qu'un simple débardeur et un short noir, juste avant de se diriger d'un pas lasse dans la direction de la salle de bains. La chaleur accompagnée par le manque de sommeil lui affligeait des courbatures dans le dos et sur les épaules, seule une bonne douche glacée pouvait la remettre d'aplomb et surtout lui permettre de tomber dans les bras de Morphée plus vite qu'elle ne l'espérait. Toutes personnes qui tenteraient la même méthode n'aurait pas cet effet escompter, à vrai dire cette soudaine fraîcheur devait uniquement rétablir l'équilibre de sa température corporelle. Sinon, elle n'avait aucune chance de se glisser sous l'arche des songes.

* * *

**U**n peu plus tard...

Un long râlement de satisfaction coupa le silence de la pièce. Il était temps que la blondinette se lève pour son rendez-vous, même si l'envie n'y était pas à vrai dire. À tel point, qu'on aurait pu croire que dans une autre vie, cette jeune dormeuse aurait bénéficié des traits de félins domestiques. Manger, jouer et dormir, aurait été son quotidien. Pas très glorieux, mais si envieux. D'un regard encore endormi, la belle examina l'heure rapidement et ses lèvres s'étiraient de bonheur. Elle n'avait nullement besoin de se presser, c'était l'occasion de prendre un peu mieux soin de son image. Avec l'aide de sa main, elle refit rapidement sa coiffure tout en laissant les mèches se replacer comme à leur habitude.

Étant donné que son visage était, selon elle, impeccable pour une petite entrevue. Elle continua ses préparatifs pour sortir. D'un geste vif, cette fois-ci, elle prit ses vêtements habituelles pour se rendre auprès du Maître. Un simple top blanc cassé, un peu court néanmoins il restait dans la catégorie du non vulgaire. Son jeans quant à lui était d'un bleu marine très foncé tout comme ses converses. En effet, la jeune demoiselle préférait le confort à l'esthétique, quoique ses chaussures venaient d'une marque très célèbre, à tel point que plusieurs personnes ne comprenaient pas un tel contraste entre son intérieur et son code vestimentaire. Effectivement, cela paraissait inapproprié pour elle d'avoir une telle apparence, semblable à tout point, une délinquante du coin.

Pourtant, cet attirail de mauvaise fille ne lui correspondait peut-être plus à l'époque actuelle, mais par le passé son comportement reflétait à merveille avec sa tenue du jour. Puisqu'à ses débuts dans la guilde, la jeune mage avait, pour ainsi dire, de nombreux problèmes lier aux affrontements. La question qui revient aussitôt est : Quel genre de souci ?

En réalité, la fée aux yeux de Jade avait un certain penchant pour les combats à ce moment-là, elle avait à plusieurs reprises dit qu'elle se sentait enfin vivre à travers les échanges de coup et de sorts magiques. Master avait conclu au départ qu'il s'agissait d'une attitude d'excitation à ce propos. Non dangereux en tout cas. Avant qu'il ne se rendre compte de la folie qui habitait l'esprit de Setsuna, lorsque l'affrontement devenait plus intéressant. À mainte reprise, il avait tenté d'atténuer cette maladie qui s'emparait de sa conscience. Il fallu qu'il patient pour voir de réels progrès.

Par chance, le résultat final fût que ces «crises» s'estompèrent avec le temps. Il le fallait... Déjà que jeune enfant, elle possédait un talent fabuleux encore méconnu de tous. À vrai dire, il n'aurait manqué que de laisser cette abomination prendre possession de ses pensées pour avoir un joli déluge à l'âge adulte. Vision inacceptable du futur et surtout qu'à l'heure actuelle, personne ne savait en quoi consistait la magie de la blonde et que cette dernière, ne s'était jamais risqué à révéler la véritable nature de sa magie, ainsi que de ses sorts. Est-ce que c'était la faute de la peur, de l'incompréhension ou tout simplement un secret qu'elle refusait de partager ? Nul ne le sait.

Venant devant l'entrée, la mystérieuse fée saisi sa veste fétiche. Le veston fait à partir de cuir beige, il ne disposait que de trois lignes blanches sur le bras qui le démarquait légèrement. L'habit en lui-même renforçait encore un peu plus l'aspect d'un être malsain ou plutôt comme une motarde. Il n'aurait manqué que la clope au coin de la bouche ainsi que la bonne vieille bécane qui émettrait un rugissement sur la chaussée. Quel vieux cliché ! Toutefois, il n'en reste pas moins classe pour les fans.

Dévalant les escaliers deux par deux, Setsuna se sentait émoustillé par cette soudaine demande du Maître. Sa curiosité a été piqué au vif, elle ne pouvait donc contenir sa joie de découvrir de quoi s'agirait-il. Une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? Il n'était question que de patience. Et puis, même s'il l'envie de savoir était omniprésente, la jeune femme décida de ralentir un peu la cadence pour profiter du décor actuel. En effet, Magnolia basculait gentiment, mais sûrement dans la nuit et donc le passage d'avoir un ciel coloré de bleu, d'orange et de rose était obligatoire. Un joli tableau qu'elle pouvait s'empêcher de contempler en cet instant. Il n'aurait manqué que la touche d'une soit disant plage pour que les lieux soient paradisiaque pour les jeunes couples pensa-t-elle.

Arrivée sur place, la première réaction de Setsuna fut de voir l'activité de la guilde, presque tout le monde était réuni sur les tables, à côté et même en dessous ! En dessous ? Il s'agissait en fait que d'une énième querelles entre les têtes fortes de la guilde. Un long soupir s'échappa de la jeune femme, on ne change pas les habitudes. Chassez le naturel pour qu'il revienne au grand galop ! Expression ridicule, mais qui pourtant avait sa part de vérité. La démone avait rapidement repéré la venue de la blonde et prévenue aussitôt le Maître de la guilde, qui lui, fut ravi de l'apprendre.

**x **Bon ! Les mômes ont se calme un peu j'ai besoin de votre attention ! Proclama haut et fort, Makarov avec une chope de bière à la main. Je demande à ce qu'Erza, Mirajane, Gildarts ainsi que toi, Setsuna, me rejoigniez dans mon bureau maintenant !

**x** Et nous alors ? s'écria Natsu

**x **Laisse tomber, Natsu cela doit concerner une affaire qui nous regarde absolument pas. Tenta Lucy pour le calmer.

**x **Après tout, si c'est un sujet qui concerne qu'on soit au courant maintenant ou après ça change par grand-chose. N'est-ce pas Master ? ajouta Grey.

**x **Juvia, pense que Grey-sama a sûrement raison !

**x** Vous inquiétez pas les gamins, vous serez pas mis à l'écart je peux vous l'assurer. Rassura le vieux avec un grand sourire.

Étant donné que tout le monde approuva d'un signe de tête, les principaux concernés si dirigerait tous dans la pièce citée par le Maître. Un endroit que Setsuna n'avait pas l'habitude de visiter et honnêtement elle ne savait pas quelle rôle allait-elle avoir dans l'histoire. _Suspense, suspense_ !

* * *

Alors, alors qu'en pensez vous pour un début ? :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà, déjà la suite ! Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**S**etsuna n'avait pratiquement jamais mis les pieds dans le bureau. Enfin, si lors du premier jour elle était venue dans cette fameuse pièce, mais depuis elle en avait presque oubliée la décoration tellement son souvenir remontait à longtemps. Un joli pupitre en chêne trôna au centre de la pièce. Quelques papiers traînèrent sur ce dernier, Makarov n'appréciait pas spécialement la paperasse du coup il en diminuait la quantité pour ne garder que l'essentiel. Assurément, le reste devait être remis à Mira qui le secondait à merveille. Devant le meuble en bois, plusieurs sièges en ébène était disposé en arc de cercle.

Chacun de nous prit place au hasard dans un des fauteuils à disposition. Attendant patiemment que Makarov se décide à nous parler. Mais avant de commencer le moindre début de phrase, Master avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Préoccupé comme jamais, il faisait les cent pas de gauche à droit. Étrange. La mine qu'il affichait alarma la jeune mage. Elle aurait bien tenté d'intervenir pour le couper de ses pensées, pourtant elle se tut. Attendant, patiemment que ce soit lui qui commence. Il fini par grimper sur pupitre puis sourire en nous contemplant. En effet, très lunatique et carrément barge ! Néanmoins, cette simple risette rassura la blonde, il avait peut-être forcer pour se montrer dès plus convaincant que possible.

x Bien, si je vous ai réunis c'est pour parler d'un sujet qui me tient à cœur. Comme vous devez le savoir j'organise tous les deux ans un examen pour devenir mage de rang S et que cette année j'ai besoin de votre aide pour organiser les évents. Il s'agira de plusieurs épreuves qui chacunes d'elles apporta un résultat...

Pour la fée aux cheveux d'or, le temps paraissait s'être stoppé d'un seul coup. Tandis, qu'elle fut sous le choc. Un nombre incalculable de question assailli son esprit. Non pas parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'événement en question. Sa consternation semblait même étrange, n'importe qui de la guilde connaissait cet événement propos à eux. Sauf que là, il demandait l'assistance de ses mages les plus qualifiés. Sauf, qu'elle n'était pas considéré comme telle. Contrairement, aux trois autres participants. Il était bien connu que seuls ceux ayant passé et obtenu le titre pouvaient participer à la préparation de l'examen, or notre jeune tête blonde n'avait pas la qualification pour être au même niveau qu'Erza, Mira et Gildarts. Perdue dans ses pensées, Setsuna n'avait pas la concentration nécessaire pour écouter les autres détails décrient par le Maître. Trop perturbée devant cette annonce, à moins qu'il ne se soit juste tromper dans l'appel, ce qui était bien plus probable.

**x** ... du coup faudra épauler la jeune génération, les guider et surtout aussi pouvoir les conseillers même si vous êtes l'adversaire. Je pense que pour quelques détails, nous les réglerons au moment opportun. Bien, des questions ?

Les deux autres femmes ainsi le rouquin secouèrent à l'unisson un non. La blondinette ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et de courage avant de se lancer. Bien, qu'elle soit gênée d'avouer que son discours est passé aux oubliettes avec elle.

**x** Pardonnez-moi Master, je n'ai qu'écouté votre discours à moitié, mais c'était parce que j'étais perturber par un point qui me concerne. Annonça Setsuna en un rire nerveux. Je comprends bien que vous ayez besoin de l'aide des mages déjà rang S, cependant vous savez, tout le monde sait que je n'ai pas le grade S alors pourquoi m'avoir inclue dans le projet ? Fini-t-elle penaude.

**x** C'est vrai. Admit le vieux. J'allais en parler à la fin en tant que détail à régler. Mais puisque tu en parles maintenant. En réalité, il faut normalement passer par ce stade pour que je puisse honorer certains membres à ce titre. Toutefois, soyons honnêtes entre nous cinq. Setsuna, ton niveau actuel équivaut largement à celui de mage S. J'ai donc pensé qu'il serait logique de te désigner au même titre que Erza, Mira ou encore Gildarts. Après tant d'année à avoir servit la guilde, une petite récompense comme celle-ci devrait te faire plaisir.

**x** Mais... Master ! Je suis sincèrement touché par votre décision et l'avis que vous portiez sur moi. Néanmoins, je trouve injuste envers les autres que je passe entre les filets. Je n'aurai aucun mérite à obtenir ce titre, si je ne suis même capable d'y participer. Se défendit Setsuna du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Ce rang avait tout l'honneur de désigner celui ou celle qui avait passé les différentes épreuves avec dignité et respect. Le nom en luimême portait une fierté que le mage aura reçue avec beaucoup d'estimation par son Maître. Setsuna se sentirait vexé d'avoir le poste sans avoir parcouru le chemin de cette réussite. Légèrement contrariée, la jeune femme croisa les bras en signe de désaccord.

**x** Certes, tu as raison, mais avant d'avoir pris cette décision, j'y ai longuement réfléchit et par la même occasion j'ai demandé et obtenu aussi l'accord des autres mages de rang S pour déterminer si mon jugement était fondé. À l'unanimité, ils ont répondu oui.

**x** Quoi ?!

La fée se retourna auprès des autres, comme si en les regardant dans le blanc des yeux elle obtiendrait une réponse. Tous lui répondit en plusieurs sourires chaleureux. Son étonnement s'agrandit encore plus. Elle appréciait vraiment l'attention qu'on lui portait et ne s'attendait pas à une telle annonce de la part du Maître.

**x** Eh bien que puis-je répondre à cela ?

**x** Simplement dire que tu acceptes ce titre. Rassura le vieux

**x** Disons que... non, Désolé Master, mais je ne peux accepter et je vous ai déjà expliqué pourquoi... conclu la jeune femme, tout en baissant la tête.

**x** Mouais... C'est d'accord. Je t'accorde cette requête, mais tu viendras quand même sur l'île en tant qu'observatrice du déroulement des épreuves. Makarov laissa volontairement un temps de pause, juste avant de continuer avec son petit air futé, comme s'il venait de trouver une solution. Malgré cela, quand tout sera terminé, je te reposerai la question à nouveau et crois-moi ma petite, c'est très mal vue de refuser une seconde fois ! Et puis, si tu possèdes encore le courage de décliner l'offre, je te laisserai au soin avec Gildarz, un duel entre vous deux serait un bon divertissement, je crois

Sérieux ? Ma.. mais ! C'était de l'abus d'autorité ça ! Et de menace en plus ! Elle avait beau avoir donné une justification logique et valable qui devrait donc empêcher Makarov d'avoir toute emprise sur elle, il parvenait quand même à trouver une solution à son problème et même un plan de secours. Et si elle avait encore l'audace d'esquiver sa proposition une seconde fois, il en venait à demander à Gildarz d'en découdre par la force ! Quel que soit sa motivation, le match aurait un avant goût de défaite cuisante. C'était tout simplement ignoble de prévoir cela. Du coup, par respect pour lui ainsi que les trois « juges » elle se devait de dire oui après l'examen ou alors elle subirait les foudres de l'homme le plus fort de la guilde. Autant dire oui de suite que de se frotter à lui ! Décidément, ils se sont ligués contre elle malgré tout.

**x** Bien, allons annoncer cette bonne nouvelle et ensuite profiter de fêter en famille ! Assurément, Setsuna tu gardes le secret sur notre entrevue à ce propre, je compte sur toi. Dit-il en le soulignant d'un clin d'œil et satisfait de son chantage.

Sans hésitation et pas comme si elle avait le choix, elle acquiesça sa demande puis se releva pour les suivre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé de la guilde. Subitement, dès que les cinq membres firent leur apparition, un étrange silence s'installa, comme si chacun des fêtards pouvaient sentir l'information qui allait arriver. Une intuition et une patience que les plus jeunes ne pouvaient attendre apparemment. Aussitôt, un attroupement se forma autour du vieux et l'assénant de question, un véritable interrogatoire. C'était limite, s'il ne se sentait pas étouffer devant la vigueur et la hargne des plus jeune. Une situation qui restait néanmoins drôle pour les quatre observateurs mit un peu à l'écart.

Le maître ne se fit pas prier pour expliquer rapidement et clairement l'examen, tout en finissant par désigner les quelques participants aux épreuves. Une vague de joie s'échappa des membres de Fairy Tail. Il était temps que les concurrents au titre de mage S s'affrontent et montrent leurs potentiels. Le divertissement allait être au rendez-vous et l'idée d'y participer en tant spectatrice allait être amusant pour la blonde. Elle imaginait déjà plusieurs circonstances drôles, sérieuses, incroyable... et encore ! Oh oui, qu'elle avait hâte. Mais pour l'instant, il étant de fêter cette heureuse nouvelle comme ils en avaient le secret.

Setsuna fini par rejoindre Cana au bar, elle se laissa tenter par un premier verre d'alcool puis un autre. Autant qu'elle se colle immédiatement à l'ambiance de la soirée. En effet, rien de plus barbant que d'être mis à l'écart. Et puis, ces boissons fortes avaient une capacité inédite pour faire perdre le calme et le sérieux de la jeune femme, comme si le monde devenait enfin rose pour elle, le temps d'une nuit.

Malgré cela, elle arrivait à tenir correctement, cela dépendait des jours et si elle mangeait. Contrairement au monstre assis à ses cotés. Elle restait néanmoins étonner des facultés absorptions de la brune en maillot de bain. La blonde l'avait même une fois accusé de tricherie lors des concours entre eux lier aux différents digestifs. Parce que pour elle c'était impossible qu'on survit en buvant autant. Non rien n'y faisait, Cana avait beau boire des litres, rien n'y changer à son état alors que Setsuna... Elle ! Elle devenait irrécupérable lorsqu'elle dépassait sa limite. À tel point, que lors d'une précédente fête, elle avait avoué plusieurs confessions auprès de certains hommes de la guilde. Il n'était pas étrange que certains d'entre eux se fasse des idées et dès le lendemain, de nombreuses tentatives d'approche se succédèrent. Une honte, si énorme pour la jeune femme qu'elle en était légèrement traumatisée. Elle du s'excuser auprès des principaux concernées de l'énorme malentendu. Car en effet, ne pensez pas que les révélations en question étaient simplistes, leur degré d'érotisme avait rendu le visage de Setsuna rouge comme une pivoine, à l'idée de se rappeler des différents sujets abordés. Alors qu'en plus. À cette période elle était encore mineure...

Ce n'est qu'au alentour de minuit, que la femme aux pupilles de Jade se décida à quitter les lieux. Sa démarche en disait long sur le nombre de boissons consommer. Elle vacillait de temps à autre, mais elle tenait bon. Dans sa tête, elle n'avait qu'un objectif. Parvenir à rentrer chez elle ! Un but, certes dérisoire, mais qui avait sa part d'importance car le lendemain, enfin aujourd'hui, elle devait se rendre à la gare pour prendre le train en direction d'Oshibana. C'était là-bas que se passait la mission en binôme. Après une dizaine minute à tanguer comme sur un navire, alors qu'elle se trouvait sur la terre ferme, elle put enfin apercevoir l'entrée de l'immeuble. Dès que son regarde se posa sur la porte noire de son appartement, un soupir de soulagement la traversa. Enfin ! Elle put, non sans difficulté, l'ouvrit à l'aide sa clé. Elle prit à peine le temps, de se changer et s'endormir. Sa tête allait exploser en mille morceau, si elle ne se reposait pas maintenant. Quitte à tout régler demain matin. Se disait-elle.

* * *

**S**ept heures pile. C'était le premier éveil de Setsuna. Cette dernière lâcha un long râlement face à son mal de tête. La nuit avait été courte, car même si elle s'était aussitôt posé dans les draps, le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir l'emporter avec lui. Une heure était passée, puis une seconde, avant qu'elle ne sombre dans ses rêves, un peu près vers trois heures. Et bien évidemment, que quatre heures ne suffisaient pas à notre experte de l'hibernation. Carrément pas cool ! Après un bon étirement musculaire, elle dévisagea son horloge quelques secondes, avant de hurler de surprise et de stress. Effectivement, elle avait de quoi agir comme une hystérique, d'ici la demi-heure, elle devrait se retrouver dans son wagon qui la mènerait en voyage. Elle fila aussitôt à la douche, ne prenant donc aucune satisfaction à un bon arrosage tiède. Dès sa sortie, en serviette, elle prépara à la hâte son sac de voyage, ne prenant que le nécessaire. Fourrant tout dedans comme une brute sans finesse Au pire, dans tous les cas, elle n'aurait qu'à acheter ce qui lui manquait en route, si elle oubliait une chose en particulier. Heureusement que la mission en question se déroulait en ville et non à la campagne. Elle se serait maudite pour n'avoir rien prévue à l'avance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle finit par s'habiller en claquement de doigt. Avant de s'élancer avec précipitions dehors. Encore dix minutes. Pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle sprint pour être dans les temps. Certes, elle aurait put user de la magie pour sa course, toutefois ses capacités cérébrales n'étaient pas encore totalement éveillés. Il ne restait donc que faire un bon footing, pour que tout ceci se remettent en marche progressivement. Lorsqu'elle vit la gare, sa foulée accéléra instinctivement. Seuls ses pas retentissaient dans la grande halle, il était encore trop tôt pour que le reste du monde soit actifs comme elle.

Épuisée, elle s'arrêta directement après avoir monté les quelques marches du train. Juste de quoi reprendre sa respiration puis d'une enjambée lourde, elle se traîna jusqu'à son compartiment. À peine fut elle arrivée qu'elle posa son sac sous le siège. Aussitôt assise sur la banquette, ses jambes rejoignirent celle d'en face. La tête calé contre la fenêtre, elle finit par refermer ses paupières. Juste quelques instants se disait-elle.

**x** Eh ! Oh ! On se réveille madame la feignasse !

Quel était le goujat qui osait rompre son doux rêve ? De plus avec cette horrible voix qui interrompait son unique sieste de secours ? Pourquoi tant de haine en ce bas monde ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait besoin d'attirer toutes les foudres sur elle, non plus. Mécontente avec cet agréable réveil, Setsuna se mit à grogner envers l'opportuniste de service. Ses yeux de Jade finirent pas se poser sur un jeune homme aux traits asiatiques. Aussitôt elle reconnue la forte musculature de celui-ci. Et puis il avait deux particularités bien spécifiques que personne d'autre au monde pouvait avoir. La première était ses triangles sous ses yeux dessiner en arc de cercle. Sûrement un tatouage fait sous un coup de tête. Alors que le second point, il ne s'agissait que de son addiction pour l'alcool, mais pour ça, il fallait attendre d'être dans un bar pour le reconnaître.

**x** Bacchus... Je suis aussi très ravie de te voir. Répondit-elle à contrecœur.

**x** T'as fait nuit blanche ou quoi ? Pour te retrouver telle une larve sur cette banquette. Lui dit-il sans souligner son ironie.

**x** On va dire que j'aurai dû me retenir hier soir. J'avoue avoir mal à la tête. Répondit-elle tout en se relevant et en massant sa tempe.

**x** Pff, et après ça se désigne en tant que bonne amie, t'aurait pu m'inviter quand même. Manifestant son mécontentement en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Pourquoi cette réaction exagérée ? Tout simplement parce que Monsieur ne pouvait pas supporter que la fée ne soit pas à ses côtés pour faire la fête ensemble. Fêter quoi concrètement ? Tout et n'importe quoi ! Il s'en fichait pas mal s'il cela le concernait ou pas, tant qu'il pouvait boire quelques verres en sa compagnie. La raison, était qu'il ne souhaitait que la voir dans un état différent que d'habitude. Car, il savait qu'elle maintenait toujours le contrôle de soi et donc, il ne l'avait vu perdre cette face sérieuse. De délirer sous l'influence de l'alcool. Même les quelques fois où ils sont sortis boire un verre, elle arrivait à se limiter pour ne pas abuser. Comme si elle devinait l'attention du brun. Pour lui, il était grand temps qu'elle picole au même degré que lui ! Il l'a soupçonnait toujours d'exagérer uniquement quand il n'était pas dans les alentours.

**x** À la base c'était pas prévu... on est ou la ? Tenta la fée pour changer de sujet.

**x** On est à Shirotsume, encore quelques arrêts et on sera arrivé. Comprend-il de sa vaine tentative d'échapper à cette conversation, il n'en souffla pas un mot dessus.

**x** Est-ce que t'as pris la feuille contenant l'ordre de mission. Dit-elle en baillant.

Pour toute réponse, il fouilla dans ses propres affaires et retira le bout de papier d'une telle manière que cela exaspérait déjà la blonde. Il était comme à chaque fois incapable de s'occuper correctement des affaires. De plus, elle espérait que pour ce nouveau travail, qu'il mettrait un peu plus du sien. C'était encore lui qu'il lui avait proposé, il y a de cela quelques jours en arrière. La jeune mage relue attentivement la demande, tandis que son compère se mit à contempler le paysage d'un air désinvolte.

Le job en lui-même consistait à coincer un créateur de Fiole de Drops, ce liquide avait la particularité de décupler la magie de celui qui absorbait la substance pendant une vingtaine de minute. Rien de grave, plutôt illégale comme procéder, mais sans plus. Pourtant la requête n'était pas juste d'arrêter le malfrat, mais de détruit aussi les stocks, car cette potion avait une grande possibilité de tuer les consommateurs. D'où, une forte augmentation de décès en quelques mois. Et vu la somme qu'offrait la ville pour résoudre le problème, Bacchus avait aussitôt prit l'annonce pour elle et lui. Bref, un job pas trop compliquer pour les deux. Setsuna avait déjà plusieurs idées pour commencer les recherches sur la planque. Délaissant le bout de feuille, son regard se déporta sur l'extérieur, elle pouvait déjà constater quelques habitations réunies ensemble. Ils quittaient enfin cette longue et charmante campagne. D'ici quelques minutes, leur yeux pourront voir la ville de Shirotsume les accueillir à bras ouverts.

* * *

Alala ce chet Bacchus personnage que je trouve assez intéressant dommage qu'il n'eut pas assez d'impact sur le manga :(


	3. Chapter 3

_Allez j'enchaine ce soir avec le troisième chapitre !_

* * *

**T**outefois, chaque mage savait qu'avant de commencer la moindre recherche, il était primordial de trouver un logement. Pour nos deux compères, même si quête semblait assez facile en soi, elle pourrait durer un certain temps. D'où l'intérêt et la nécessite de trouver un bon logement pour leur séjour dans cette ville. Bon, encore fallait-il qu'ils se mettent aussi d'accord sur le lieu en question.

**x** Mais non, on va pas aller là-bas ! Il n'y a aucun bar pour avoir de l'alcool. T'es pas sérieuse quand même ! Rouspéta Bacchus en tentant de l'a traîner vers une auberge un peu moins raffiné, mais plus à son goût.

**x** C'est hors de question qu'on loge là-dedans, tu m'entends ? Hurla la blonde en essayant de retirer son bras de la prise de Bacchus.

Les deux alliés avait beau bien s'entendre se n'était pas toujours le cas. La preuve avec cette altercation pour juste quelques nuits. L'un, proposait une simple auberge sans finesse. La décoration était pauvre en gaieté et l'endroit portait une agréable odeur d'alcool. Ce qui ravivait les sens du jeune homme à l'idée de passer du temps dans ce lieu parfait à ses yeux. Tandis que la jeune femme souhaitait séjourner dans un site un brin plus raffiné, tranquille, en paix avec le reste du monde. Et surtout, cet hôtel n'avait pas de bar rempli de boissons alcoolisées ! Rien que ce dernier point avait aussitôt enchanté la blonde. Elle s'épargnait ainsi l'inconfort d'avoir son complice dans un état de d'ébriété. L'un comme l'autre, ils campaient sur leur opinion. Le brun tentait vainement d'user de la force pour ramener sa complice la où il le souhaitait, tandis qu'elle essayait de retirer son poignet de sa prise.

Finalement, en soupirant, il relâcha un peu la pression quelques secondes sans pour autant retirer sa main. La jeune fée cru qu'il avait enfin comprit et qu'elle avait gagné, que cela ne rimait à rien qu'il fasse le têtu. Cependant, plus malin qu'elle apparemment, il réagit d'une autre manière et tira d'un coup sec sur son bras, ainsi, elle fut propulsée en avant et se retrouva contre lui. Elle était actuellement collé à lui comme une sangsue. Étonnée, elle finit par lever sa tête vers lui avec une certaine incompréhension face à son geste. Pour toute réponse, il lui fit un mauvais sourire puis l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva. La blonde se retrouva porter comme un vieux sac de patate sur l'épaule du brun. Elle avait beau lui crier dessus et de le menacer, il n'en fit rien et continua sa route.

Après tout, il le savait que Setsuna ne lui ferait rien. Comme d'habitude, elle savait effrayer n'importe qui avec ses intimations. Mais pas lui. C'était peine perdue et elle le comprit au bout de plusieurs hurlements, comme quoi il n'avait aucune envie de l'a reposée d'aussitôt. Bacchus put même l'entendre grogner et lui murmurer plusieurs insultes. La situation était tellement comique pour lui, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire et cet éclat augmenta lorsqu'elle l'injuria de plus belle. Tous les passants ne purent s'empêcher de regarder cette scène en souriant. Pauvre jeune femme devaient-ils penser.

Arriver devant l'auberge en question, il finit par la faire descendre de son épaule. De suite, la belle se retourna sans le regarder, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Oh que oui ! Madame était vexée pour de bon. Il ne fit aucune remarque, mais il avait ce léger rictus au coin des lèvres. Le brun l'a laissa puis s'avança vers l'aubergiste d'une démarche joyeuse et discuta pour les chambres. Après plusieurs minutes de discussion, il revint avec un sourire, cette fois un peu gêné. La fée le dévisagea d'un mauvais œil. L'annonce qu'il comptait lui dire n'allait certainement pas lui plaire... Lorsqu'il eut fini de l'informer du problème, en prenant soin d'utiliser les bons mots, la jeune femme ne fit rien à ce propos. Comme si elle était indifférente du problème qu'il venait de lui raconter.

En réalité, elle prit la direction de leur chambre dans un mutisme anormal. Arrivé à l'entrée, elle ouvrit la porte en chêne, toujours sans un mot. Elle paraissait étrangement calme ce qui surprit le brun et l'effarouchait un peu. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'elle finisse par explosé sa colère contre lui, alors qu'en fait il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose à la situation. Enfin si, théoriquement s'il ne l'avait pas emmené de force... peut-être que l'hôtel aurait pu avoir deux chambres séparées. Allait-elle accepter de partager avec lui cette piaule, ainsi que l'unique lit de la pièce ? La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

Immédiatement, ses yeux de Jade se posèrent directement sur le problème. Elle s'avança pour se retrouver face à leur couche. Sans le moindre mots, elle joignit ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre tout en fermant ses yeux. Une aura verte apparut entre ses doigts et ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de seconde qu'elle les sépara brusquement. Avec ce mouvement, elle venait de scinder le lit en deux parties parfaitement égales. Créant ainsi deux nouveaux lit, un pour chacun. Choqué, le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté. Cette fille était bien plus dangereuse en étant silencieuse que quand elle proliférait des menaces à tout va.

**x** La prochaine fois que je dis non, c'est non ! Dit-elle sans un regard pour lui. Je vais prendre une douche, ensuite on ira au commissariat le plus proche pour prendre des informations.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé sa phrase, elle s'empara de son sac et se dirigea tantôt vers la salle de bain. Au moment même ou la porte se referma derrière elle, le brun soupira de soulagement. Il était sûr qu'elle lui aurait fait payer, mais par chance, il venait d'échapper à son courroux. Heureux de ne pas avoir subi sa terrible colère, il se jeta avec joie sur l'une des couches. Croisant les bras derrière sa tête, tout en fermant les yeux de contentement, il se mit à écouter le bruit de l'eau coulée dans la pièce voisine.

Un peu plus tard, ils se trouvèrent dans une salle d'attente au commissariat. Ils devaient voir l'auteur de la quête pour lui demander le peu qu'il savait sur cette drogue. Setsuna avait déjà préparé une liste de question à lui poser et si leur interlocuteur était capable de lui répondre sur la plupart d'entre elles. Ils avaient alors de grande chance de parvenir plus rapidement à la fin de cette mission.

Lorsqu'un agent entra dans la salle d'attente, il quémanda aussitôt leurs noms pour les guider jusqu'au bureau du « client ». À peine, furent-ils devant le pupitre du responsable, que celui-ci leur désigna les deux fauteuils à disposition d'un signe de la main. La fée le remercia à l'instant et prit place. Bacchus en fit de même, mais avec moi de classe. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il se vautrerait dans le siège, comme si la discussion à venir ne l'intéressait guère. Enfin bon, tant qu'il ne dérangeait pas leur entrevue, Setsuna ne lui dirait rien.

**x** Bien, nous pouvons commencer, je suppose ?

**x** Oui, monsieur l'agent. Tout d'abord, quand avez-vous découverte cette drogue sur le marché ?

**x** Eh bien...

Sans plus de formalité, la concentration du brun s'évapora aussitôt, alors que la conversation venait à peine de démarrer. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester les choses barbantes comme celle-ci. Certes, c'était utile de faire un premier passage sur les points capable de fournir des informations, mais que c'était bien évidemment trop chiant pour lui. Il aurait pu, s'il l'avait voulu, esquiver ce passage obligatoire et laisser Setsuna se débrouiller comme une grande. D'ailleurs, elle se débrouillait très bien sans lui. L'ennui dans l'histoire se résumait à l'altercation de midi. Cette histoire de chambre et de lit avait provoqué une telle colère de la part de la belle, que Bacchus ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire encore non, qu'il ne souhaitait pas participer avec elle aux recherches. Déjà de un, elle aurait sans nul doute refuser et qu'elle aurait fini par craquer devant tant d'optimisme de son complice. Ou plutôt l'inverse était s'en doute plus logique.

Dans tous les cas, il était coincé ici, sans pouvoir intervenir. Le mieux encore était de faire semblant de s'intéresser à leur conversation. Comme s'il possédait un brin de génie et qu'il comprenait toute leur démarche. Cependant, le brun trouva une meilleure idée à son problème. Il se mit à détailler l'agent qui était en plein discussion avec sa compagne de voyage. Le temps d'analyser tous les traits et les mimiques de ce dernier, et dans rigoler intérieurement, que l'entrevue se termina sans soucis. Ils venaient de passer une heure et quart avec cet individu dès plus ennuyant aux yeux du brun. Ce n'était pas trop tôt pour s'en aller.

**x** Merci, pour vos précisions. Déclara la blonde en souriant. On reviendra vous voir quand tout sera réglé Mr. Kurayami !

D'un pas pressée, la fée sortit des lieux avec un regard vague, son esprit était en pleine ébullition. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un plan pour qu'il puissent intervenir les deux dès ce soir. Aussitôt que l'idée en question frappa dans son esprit, elle s'arrêta net. Tandis que le brun lui fonça dedans sans s'en rendre compte, puis il hésita à l'appeler et à la ramener sur terre. Au moment même où il s'apprêtait à lui tapoté l'épaule, elle se retourna d'elle-même dans sa direction. Ses pupilles de Jade le fixait durement avec une pointe d'attention que Bacchus jugea d'étrange et d'effrayant. La blonde finit par secouer doucement la tête en soupirant. Puis se remit en route comme si de rien n'était, avant d'enfin s'expliquer auprès de son compère pourquoi tout cette mise en scène dès plus ridicules selon lui.

**x** Tu vas pas le croire, mais j'ai trouvé une manière d'agir et comme par hasard cette idée va te plaire ! Ronchonna t-elle.

**x** Ah ? Répliqua le brun d'un ton détaché. Sa curiosité n'était pas assez piquée au vif, il attendait encore la suite de son explication.

**x** Nous irons au Meltdown ce soir. C'est le bar que m'a indiqué l'agent Cross. Selon lui, il se pourrait qu'on fasse des trouvailles là-bas. Du coup, tu pourras même en taffant, picoler un peu, sans exagérer parce que sinon tu seras incapable d'agir !

La réaction du brun se pressa aussitôt en rictus à gorge déployée. Non pas que l'idée nétait pas bonne, mais que leur première recherche se fasse comme ceci, lui plaisait énormément.

**x** Je sens que ça va être mortel ! Reprit-il après s'être calmé. Et puis, tu sais bien que je tiens assez bien alors arrête de te faire du soucis pour moi. Ça va devenir gênant à force, tu sais ?

**x** Idiot ! Lança Setsuna sans relever l'allusion du brun.

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée depuis un bon moment et que les rues se réveillaient pour les fêtards, le duo firent le chemin ensemble jusqu'au Meltdown. Sans surprise pour eux, l'endroit possédait déjà une bonne file d'attente. Malgré qu'ils le savaient, la fée n'avait pas spécialement envie d'attendre à l'extérieur. Elle maugréa encore quelques insultes envers la malchance qu'elle portait depuis quelques jours. À croire qu'il s'agissait d'un bagage important qu'elle se devait de prendre avec partout et sans exception !

Tandis qu'elle pestait en solitaire, Bacchus se sentit frémir pour plusieurs raisons. La première était qu'il avait droit de boire et fêter comme si de rien n'était pour mener une enquête, il se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de meilleure combinaison entre le travail et le plaisir. Pour la seconde, il s'agissait tout simplement de la réputation du bar dans lequel ils allaient entrer. Le brun avait entendu pas mal d'avis positif sur le lieu, il n'avait que hâte d'être à l'intérieur et de découvrir l'endroit. Et pour finir, le summum du bonheur à ses yeux se trouvait juste à côté de lui. La tenue de sa complice en était en partie responsable de son soudain contentement. Elle avait opté pour un haut beige court, dévoilant son ventre au monde entier. Alors que pour le bas il s'agissait d'un short noir d'une taille correct, mais qui avait le don de mettre les jambes de la jeune femme en valeur. Le tout accompagné d'une paire de bottine noire un peu rock et sa veste beige préférée. Comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas de la relooker de la tête au pied, il fallut qu'il en rajoute pour son propre plaisir d'embêter son acolyte adorée, c'était dans sa nature après tout.

**x** Avoue que tu t'es préparée pour moi ? Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas trop les filles aguicheuses ! Se justifia-t-il comme s'il était innocence.

Pour seule réponse, il entendit un marmonnement semblable à une injure. Il souriait de plus belle. Un seul mot déplacé en lui-même était le meilleur moyen de faire réagir la blonde. À vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle ne gardait pas son masque impassible très longtemps. Il le savait qu'il avait la facilité pour la rendre dans tout ses états, rien qu'en parlant. De plus, il était conscient que même si ses espiègleries l'énervait, elle l'appréciait sans doute assez pour rester avec lui. C'était comme ça depuis le premier jour.

Depuis cette fameuse rencontre entre ces deux forts caractères. Un lien d'amitié était né entre eux malgré tout. Quoique le brun devait avouer que par moment, il en oubliait cette sympathie envers elle, pour développer quelques sentiments d'attirances. Toutes ses nombreuses tentatives d'allusions revenaient à cause de cette attraction entre eux. Même si pour l'instant, la fée n'avait guère remarqué la vraie nature de ses plaisanteries déplacées. Heureusement pour lui. Et puis, il était connu un fier coureur de jupon. Il n'aurait jamais avoué quoique se soit à la belle blonde sinon sa réputation en prendrait un sacré coup. Il se contentait donc de juste la titiller avec des mots. C'était bien plus amusant au final.

Après une bonne dose de patience, ce fut enfin leur tour d'entrer dans le Meltdown. L'ambiance semblait déjà chauffer à bloc, provoquant chez le brun des tressautements d'excitations. Setsuna ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, en fait elle venait juste de réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas emmené un adulte de sang froid avec elle, mais un grand gamin déchaîné comme une puce. Sans chercher à le comprendre plus que ça, la blonde s'avança à travers la foule, explorant de son regard chaque recoin et chaque chose qui pourrait potentiellement l'intéressé dans sa quête. À priori, tout semblait correct pour elle. Il n'y avait aucun vendeur dans les parages et les gens ne prêtaient absolument pas attention à la fée. Tant mieux se disait-elle. Elle s'épargne ainsi de repousser les nombreux hommes alcoolique sur le point de lui faire la causette pour se montrer captivant.

Quelques dizaines de minute après leur entrée dans le bâtiment, la jeune perdit de vue son complice. Quand, soudain, Setsuna remarqua loin d'elle, près d'une table privée, deux individus totalement sobre qui discutèrent et jetaient de temps à autre un regard dans sa direction. Comme une impulsion, l'instinct d'une femme aux aguets, la blonde se retourna vers eux et tenta de les rejoindre en traversant la foule. Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle avait cette impression de les inquiéter. Sans cesse de les fixer, elle brusqua son pas, comme convaincue que les deux gaillards avaient quelques choses à reprocher. Au moment même où elle se trouvait dans la zone dès cinq mètres, une main l'agrippa à l'épaule. Surprise, elle n'hésita pas activer sa magie dans main droite, laissant une longue dague recourbée apparaître dans celle-ci. Rapidement, elle fit face à son agresseur, prête à user de la lame brillante.

**x** Eh, Setsuuuna ! Je t'ai pas vu de la soirée ! Brailla l'inconnu.

D'un geste prompt, elle stoppa son mouvement lorsqu'elle reconnue le visage du soit disant assaillant. Ce n'était que Bacchus, complètement ivre ! Elle fit disparaître aussi vite qu'elle put l'arme. Par chance, personne autour d'eux n'avait remarqué l'objet tranchant, trop préoccupé à danser et à hurler tels des animaux en cage. La jeune fée reporta à nouveau son regard vers les deux coupables. Disparu, envolés même ! Décidément, le brun avait le don de lui faire rater toutes ses bonnes actions. Mais malgré cela, la jeune femme n'en fit rien. Il était utile de s'énerver contre le brun, même si l'envie était présente. Il fallait qu'elle reste maîtresse de la situation, ne pas perdre pied. La mage aux cheveux d'or ferma les yeux quelques instants, elle concentra toute son attention sur une pseudo tranquillité qu'elle s'imaginait. De cette façon, elle évacuait toute tension qui pouvait la malmener.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, son coéquipier l'attira vers lui brusquement. Il empestait l'alcool comme jamais et ne faisant nullement attention à l'état de la jeune femme. Trop préoccupé sur ses nouveaux copains et sur ses précieux verres vides. Désespérée, la fée se joint à leur groupe de fêtards complètement dévergondés sans le moindre enthousiasme sur son visage. L'ambiance tournait plutôt bien malgré le vacarme que causait son complice éméché à lui tout seul. Il animait le groupe lors des moments de relâche, maintenant ainsi fermement l'atmosphère. L'unique tête blonde de cette joyeuse tribut commença déjà à avoir mal à la tête. Elle priait pour qu'une aubaine vienne la sauver du désastre qu'elle vivait en cet instant. Ce n'est qu'avec l'arriver du videur, que sa prière fut exaucer, celui-ci virait petit à petit les derniers squatteurs des lieux, il annonçait ainsi la fin de leur nuit de folie. Au grand bonheur de Setsuna.

Tel un ivrogne de ce nom, le brun tituba en marchant dans la ruelle, au point que son alliée ne put râler avant de lui proposer son aide. Il y eut quelques protestations de sa part, comme quoi il était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Mais malgré ses nombreuses contestations, la blonde s'empara de son bras et le plaça derrière son cou. Ainsi, elle devint un appui stable jusqu'à qu'ils puissent rentrer sans encombre dans leur modeste chambre. Leur marche se fit silencieuse, la fée pouvait parfois entendre quelques rires venant de son complice. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait adorer cet état où l'esprit ne maîtrisait plus rien. Elle, elle en était incapable d'être aussi insouciante. Les seules fois ou sa démence avait prit l'avantage, elle se sentait enfermé dans son propre corps sans pouvoir intervenir. Elle devenait alors une spectatrice à la première personne. Ces expériences du passé l'a traumatisée toujours autant. Elle était maintenant soulagée de constater que cette folie ne revenait moins souvent, voire quasiment plus ces derniers temps.

Un bruit louche retentit dans l'avenue endormie. Perdue dans ses pensées, la fée aux yeux de Jade ne put que voir qu'une boule métallique rouler à ses pieds et ceux de son compères. Lorsqu'elle cessa de tournoyer sur elle-même, celle-ci émit un déclic en affichant un chiffre impair. Sept, six, cinq... Merde, Il s'agissait d'un décompte ! Avant même qu'elle ne puisse user de sa magie, Setsuna se fit repousser au loin. Quatre, trois... Bacchus venait de la propulser en arrière. Ahurie, la blonde ne put qu'hurler son nom comme une lionne emparée d'un soudain désespoir face son impuissance. Deux, un... Zero ! Le brun s'était placé entre elle et la sphère explosive comme un bouclier. Toutefois, la déflagration fut tellement énorme, qu'elle en fit tremblait le sol. Dès que la détonation perdit son ampleur, une large et lourde fumée verte se canalisa sur les lieux. Secouée, la fée chercha désespérément des yeux son allié. Avant qu'une ombre la saisie par le bras et l'a fit reculer. Setsuna ne put qu'exprimer sa colère et son envie de se débattre. Cependant, la poigne de l'inconnu ne céda pas sous les mouvements brusque de la jeune femme, au contraire plus elle tentait de lui échapper et plus il maintenait sa prise.

Le temps leur manquait cruellement. La vapeur verdâtre déversa sa toxine dans les poumons de la blonde, l'effet fut immédiat, ses gestes impulsifs cessèrent et elle se laissa tomber entre les bras du curieux étranger. L'homme soupira en lâchant vaguement un juron, car lui aussi était en danger son unique masque tissu ne le protégerait pas longtemps face au nuage. Avec courage, il tira d'abord sur quelque mètre le corps inerte puis la porta loin de la zone de danger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 !

Ce chapitre sera un peu plus long que les précédents, d'ailleurs je remarque que j'ai à chaque chapitre plus de mots que le précédent, ah l'inspiration quand tu nous tiens :D

Bref, bonne lecture et enjoy !

* * *

Un doux soleil culminait dans le ciel, tel un Seigneur dans le vaste firmament. Il n'y avait là aucune trace du moindre nuage cotonneux aux alentours pour venir déranger le bel astre solaire. Une lueur chaleureuse se glissa à travers l'ouverture d'une fenêtre et balaya les traits endormis de la fée qui sommeillait dans un sofa en tissu bleu nuit. Le rayon de lumière s'amplifiait doucement, dérangeant ainsi la paisible dormeuse de son rêve. Elle gémit face à ce nouvel intrus puis ses paupières clignèrent en symbiose jusqu'à qu'elle puisse mieux distinguée où elle se trouvait. Son regard effleura chaque objet, chaque meuble avant de se poser sur une large porte de balcon. Un agréable vent agita gentiment les rideaux transparents et comme si l'appel de l'air libre se manifesta, la jeune femme se leva aussitôt pour se diriger vers la balustrade en hêtre. À peine avait-elle sorti sa tête en dehors, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'aspirer une bonne goulée d'air frais. Cependant, dès qu'elle termina son aspiration, elle se mit à tousser à plusieurs reprises successivement. Elle retourna en trombe à l'intérieur cherchant une quelconque source d'eau pour sa gorge. Ses pupilles trouvèrent immédiatement l'objet qu'elle convoitait. Une longue et large bouteille limpide trônait sur la table arrondie de la salle à manger. D'une brutalité sans égale et sans la moindre finesse, elle absorba le contenu comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le liquide avait pour effet d'apaiser la sensation de désagrément. Elle soupira de contentement lorsqu'elle eut fini.

**x** Tu devrais faire un peu attention à ta respiration et de t'éviter de t'agiter inutilement.

Vain conseil que voilà. Depuis quand les fées écoutent les inconnus ? De plus, les souvenirs remontaient à la surface et l'esprit de Setsuna décréta aussitôt la zone comme dangereuse. En l'absence d'hésitation, elle fit apparaître deux dagues noires, sillonner par des lignes vertes vives. La première arme se planta dans le mur, tandis que l'étranger esquivait la seconde qui rejoignit sa compère dans la cloison. C'est avec une agilité sans égale, qu'il arriva rapidement au côté de la blonde alors que cette dernière le stoppa net dans son mouvement en point son index et le majeur contre lui tandis que son pouce s'élevait contre le haut. Sa main prenait plus l'apparence d'un flingue que d'autre chose. Une fine lueur de Jade tournoyait à l'extrémité de ses doigts. Purement et simplement, elle le menaçait d'un geste comme les bons films d'action qu'on voyait sur les lacrimas vision.

**x **Un geste de plus de ta part, et tu peux dire adieu à ce qui te sert de tête. J'ai la dédaigne assez rapide avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Elle avait repris son regarde sérieux et perçant. L'homme déglutit avec peine et se mit à reculer prudemment en levant les bras le plus lentement qu'il put. Puis il perdit le peu de frayeur qu'il le parcourait. Aucune émotion ne se dégageait de lui, il paraissait étrangement trop imperturbable pour un homme sous l'œil d'un faisceau près à le trouer sans la moindre difficulté. La fée ne savait que faire, parler et l'interroger ? Ou tout simplement le tuer net comme il l'avait fait pour Bacchus ? Attristée, elle ne sut que dire, que faire de cet individu au visage impassible, comme s'il s'en foutait de mourir maintenant. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce jusqu'à que la victime ne put attendre davantage.

**x **À ta place si j'avais été le vrai coupable je pense bien que j'aurai déjà tiré. Toutefois, il serait bête d'abattre un chevalier runique en pleine mission d'infiltration tu ne crois pas ?

Surprise, la fée baissa quelques peu son bras. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait maintenu sa position, néanmoins elle put sentir la sincérité du chevalier et lui accordait donc une certaine confiance en agissant ainsi. C'est avec une bonne foi qu'il montra le signe exclusif des membres originaires à cette unité., tatoué sur son torse. Marque irréfutable qui correspondait bien aux dires du jeune homme. Soulagée, Setsuna se laissa retomber sur le canapé, tenant sa tête d'une main comme si cela allait l'aider à recouvrir ses esprits. Ses muscles se détendirent aussi. La pression tombait peu à peu.

**x **Bien, puisque tu sembles être un gars correct, je voudrais que tu m'expliques plusieurs choses. Car là, je comprends plus rien depuis cette nuit... murmura-t-elle complètement abattue par la perte de son allié.

**x **Tu veux dire la nuit d'avant. Tu as dormi pendant vingt quatre heures au minimum à cause de la toxine répandue dans l'air. Il s'agit d'un puissant somnifère qui provoque rapidement le sommeil de ceux qu'ils l'inhalent.

**x **Hmm, je vois. Souffla-t-elle en croisant ses doigts devant sa bouche. Signe qu'elle se mettait à réfléchir et assimilait les informations. La tristesse s'emparait d'elle, le beau brun s'était sacrifié sans la moindre hésitation alors qu'elle le pensait ivre et hors d'état pour agir.

**x **Logiquement, il faut un antidote pour ce poisson d'où ta quinte de toux quand tu as voulu respirer avant. Mais, cet inconvénient devrait s'estomper avec le temps. Enfin je l'espère...

**x **Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ça devrait aller. Mais, si je dois bien comprendre... Bacchus et moi, on s'est fait attaquer dans cette ruelle et comme par hasard vous étiez sur les lieux ? Conclus-t-elle vivement. Soit ce n'est point une coïncidence, soit alors je suis une chanceuse.

**x **En effet, la première option est juste. Je ne suis pas dans l'obligation de divulguer mon rôle dans cette mission, mais comme vous semblez être affecter par le sujet, il serait mieux que je vous fasse un résumé de ce que je sais... Quand le conseil a su qu'il avait une masse de fiole de Drops qui s'écoulait dans la ville de Shirotsume, ils m'ont aussitôt assigné en tant qu'agent de police. Mon but n'était que d'enquêter sur les lieux des crimes et des potentiels zone de vente. En tant qu'agent je pouvais agir à ma guise. Sauf qu'à chaque fois que j'y mettais mon grain de sel, les preuves n'y étaient pas. J'ai trouvé cela suspect jusqu'à un jour ou par un heureux hasard j'entendis une conversation entre l'agent Kurayami et l'agent Cross, ceux qui vous ont engagés pour les aider. Leur dialogue parlait de deux mages aux capacités assez impressionnantes et que vous seriez de parfaits cobayes pour de nouveaux tests. J'ai aussitôt fait le lien entre vous et la fiole lors de votre arrivée. Du coup, je vous ai suivez dès votre départ en espérant que je me trompais sur le compte des deux autres policiers. Lors de l'attaque, je n'ai pu sauver que vous...

Il marqua volontairement un temps de pause avant de reprendre non sans difficulté son récit.

**x **Quand je suis arrivé ici et que je vous ai apporté les premiers soins, je suis après repartis en quête de leur base principale. À ce moment-là, il faisait jour. En chemin, j'ai pu voir l'un des deux coupables, il s'agissait de l'agent Cross, je l'ai donc suivi partout où ses pas le portaient. Ça a prit du temps, mais ma patience avait payée. Cet homme a beau être diabolique, il n'en reste pas moins le plus stupide dès deux pour réussir à m'emmener là où il le fallait. Malgré tout ses détours qui n'avaient aucun sens. Ah et au fait, je parais impoli comme ça sans me présenter un minimum, je m'appelle Sojiki Shuko, chevalier runique de la première division.

Finissant son récit avec sa présentation de lui-même, il déposa entre ses lèvres une cigarette d'une marque assez populaire. La blonde avait beau avoir tout bien compris et digérer son histoire, elle n'en restait pas néanmoins abasourdir par le personnage atypique présent sous ses yeux. Physiquement, il avait une chevelure si blanche et si pure qui contrastait avec son regard un peu plus dur, rouge sang était la teinte qui imbibait ses iris. Sa peau possédait une nuance claire, comme s'il n'avait jamais pris un bon bain de soleil voire même pointer son nez dehors pour que les rayons puissent chatouiller son épiderme. Il était, visuellement, plus comparable à un vampire sans pourtant autant avoir des crocs saillants. Sur ses oreilles légèrement découverte, une multitude de piercing était pendu les une à côtés des autres. Mais ce n'est pas sur ça que s'arrêta le regard de la fée, en effet, elle semblait plus intéressée par son cou masqué de bandages. Distinguant son soudain intérêt pour ses pansements, son interlocuteur plaça aussitôt sa main devant ces derniers. La blonde ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer un recule, elle comprit bien vite qu'elle ne saurait rien sur ce qu'il cachait. Avec un tel corps, il était difficile pour un simple habitant de savoir qu'il était un chevalier runique.

**x **Je me nomme Setsuna, je proviens de la guilde Fairy Tail tandis que Bacchus, l'homme qui m'accompagnait, est un membre de Quatro Cerberus. Enfin, était...

Sa voix s'était atténuée, comme si l'évidence de la réalité la rattrapait enfin. Une première larme silencieuse s'écoula le long de sa joue suivie rapidement pas une autre. Setsuna avait fini par craquer. Rare était les fois où elle manifestait ses sentiments en public, face un total inconnu. Elle ne hurlait pas de désespoir comme certains pourraient l'exprimer, non elle laissait sa douleur s'extérioriser sans le moindre bruit. Pourtant, ceux qui étaient proche d'elle, savaient que cela signifiait beaucoup. Elle avait passé tant de temps avec lui, tant de mission... Il en a suffit d'une pour qu'elle doute de lui, alors qu'en vrai il s'était sacrifié, absolument conscient de son geste. Le regret de l'avoir mal jugé lui donnait un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle se maudissait qu'après tous ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre ensemble, qu'elle ait pu douter de lui.

Alors qu'elle lâchait prise, le chevalier runique ne sut que dire, trouver les bons mots pour l'apaiser. Il n'était cependant pas doué pour cela, lui-même avait perdu par moment des camarade lors de certaines missions. Il comprenait donc parfaitement sa réaction. D'un soupir de détresse face à son manque de tact avec la société, il se releva et pris la direction du couloir. Mais avant d'emprunter le chemin il se stoppa sans se retourner.

**x **Je sais bien que le moment est inapproprié pour vous demander ça, mage de Fairy Tail. Or, il est important que nous agissions dès ce soir, j'aurai besoin de votre aide. Je compatis à votre malaise et j'espère que si nous parvenons à résoudre cette quête que votre vengeance sera assouvie.

**x **Les représailles ne sont pas moyen de soulager la peine qui traverse en cet instant mon coeur. Cela ne me ramènera pas mon allié...

**x **Alors dit vous qu'en vous relevant et que si vous ne baissez pas les bras, vous pourriez alors sauver encore d'autres vies, si nous arrivons à défaire ce trafic de Drops. Nous allons opérer dans la nuit, je vous conseille de vous reposer d'ici là.

Puis il disparut dans le corridor tel un fantôme. La blonde ne pouvait pas lui demander de rester pour qu'il la délivre du nouveau poids qui s'était abattu sur ses frêles épaules. Elle avait soudainement perdu en assurance, comme si le monde d'avant n'était qu'une douce illusion qui la berçait juste avant le drame. Elle savait très bien que la vie ne réservait pas de cadeau. Elle avait déjà bien assez de secret enfouie en elle, alors en y ajoutant cette tragédie, elle ne saurait si elle avait encore la force d'avancer. Après tout, il était celui qui était le plus proche d'elle, il en savait sur elle bien plus que quiconque sur cette terre. Mais le destin l'avait balayé sans aucune peine. Toutefois, elle avait encore un rôle à jouer, le brun n'aurait guère souhaité la voir s'effondre alors que rien n'était fini.

* * *

Il devait être un peu près minuit, lorsque deux ombres se faufilèrent à travers les ruelles mal éclairées. L'obscurité régnait dans chaque coin, permettant ainsi aux deux silhouettes de se mouvoir en toute discrétion. Leurs pas se faisaient prudents, leur respiration était légèrement retenue et leur vigilance était au maximum déployer. Shuko guidait la fée jusqu'à l'entrepôt dans lequel il avait vu entrer l'agent Cross. Il était persuadé que s'ils attendaient trop longtemps, l'ennemi déciderait de bouger rapidement dans une autre cachette. Il faudrait alors tout recommencer dans les recherches, perte de temps que l'homme aux cheveux blancs ne pouvaient accepter. Surtout que les deux policiers en question, avaient des soupçons à son propos. Le chevalier runique ne pouvait se permettre de faire faux pas. Pas maintenant ! Alors qu'il allait bientôt toucher au but de sa mission. Il pourrait alors enfin rentrer et se reposer un peu, tout étant soulagé de savoir que ces longs mois passé dans Shirotsume, avait mis fin à ce massacre que provoquait le liquide violet. La Fiole de Drops... Qui aurait cru que pour devenir riche, certains mafieux puissent employer les grands moyens pour de l'argent accumulée sur des personnes faibles, naïves, innocentes ?

À croire que la bêtise humaine n'avait pas de limite. La cupidité est un péché qui demeure dans chaque être, n'importe qui pouvait tomber sous son influence pour de l'argent ou pour le pouvoir... Le vendeur ne voulait que du bénéfice, tandis que l'acheteur - voire la victime - nécessitait de gagner rapidement de la force en trichant avec ce que la nature lui avait donnée. Cette dernière lui faisait alors comprendre, que d'abuser d'un moyen crée par l'homme, pouvait le causer à sa perte par une mort largement méritée. La mafia savait parfaitement à propos de ce contrecoup secondaire. Certains mages pouvaient supporter le liquide pendant tout la durée de son effet puis mourraient, pendant que d'autres absorbaient la fiole cul sec puis s'effondraient aussitôt sur le sol. Dans les deux cas, personne n'en sortait vivant...

Le chevalier s'arrêta abruptement au coin d'une rue avant de désigner de sa main le bâtiment. Celui-ci était gardé par un groupe d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Aucun doute sur ce qu'il devait y avoir à l'intérieur. Toutefois, il était impossible de vouloir passer de ce côté-là. Ils attiraient trop d'attention sur eux pour neutraliser les chiens de gardes. D'un signe de la tête, le nouvel allié de la blonde lui montra le ciel. Setsuna comprit aussitôt son idée. Ils allaient passer par les toits, contournant ainsi l'obstacle de leur chemin. Et puis selon le Sojiki, l'entrepôt posséderait des fenêtres dans la charpente autant profiter comme un avantage de visualiser le terrain avant de descendre dans l'arène et de supprimer la Fiole maudite.

Avec une certaine agilité, ils grimpèrent sur une première maison, puis sautèrent sur la seconde. Ils prêtèrent même attention à leur atterrissage pour éviter le moindre bruit qui pourrait attirer les regards des nombreux vigiles. Ce n'est quand arrivant sur la dernière toiture qu'ils se rendirent compte de l'espace entre celle où ils se trouvèrent et celle de l'ennemi. L'argenté ne put retire un juron qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Il se connaissait en étant doué, possédant de bonne capacité physique or le saut qu'il devait accomplir était au-delà de ses limites. Il ne pourrait donc pas traverser. Et puis avec cette distance, seuls des aveugles ne pourraient pas les repérer tous les deux.

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, la blonde s'avança vers lui et lui prit la main sans un mot. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Les traits de son visage étaient légèrement tendus, signe d'une forte concentration. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau ses iris, elle lui fit un faible sourire puis l'agrippa par le col. Shuko tenta de chasser sa prise, mais elle n'en fit rien. D'une forte pulsion sur ses jambes, elle s'envola en l'emportant avec lui. Perdu et déséquilibré, l'argenté la regardait faire avec stupéfaction. Dès que les pieds de la fée touchèrent le toit, elle se retourna pour rattraper le chevalier dans ses bras. Étrangement, la jeune femme semblait avoir attraper une nouvelle force inconnue. Il l'a dévisagea sur toutes les coutures comment si en agissant ainsi elle allait lui expliquer ce qui venait de se passer. Car dans les lois de la physique aucun humain n'avait le moyen de franchir un saut pareil. Avait-elle usée de la magie ? Sûrement, mais alors, quelle magie serait capable de lui offrir une telle faculté ? Comprenant sa consternation, elle n'hésita pas à lui parler.

Je suppose que vous avez de nombreux secrets en étant un chevalier, vous savez des choses que le peuple ne sait pas. Il en va de même pour ma magie, c'est un secret que je ne partage pas. Murmura-t-elle avec douceur, mais sans aucune émotion sur son frêle visage.

**x **Même votre compagnon de voyage n'en savait rien ?

**x **Si je vous dis que même mon Maître de guilde n'en sait rien, cela répond-il à votre question ?

**x **Certes... Mais c'est malheureux de constater que vous accordez aussi peu de foi envers vos alliés. Nota-il en un chuchotement.

La fée aux yeux de Jade ne souligna pas sa remarque. Elle avait bien des raisons qu'il l'a poussaient à agir ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, personne ne le pouvait réellement... Elle même s'était déjà posé plusieurs fois la question sur ce qu'elle devrait dire ou non, et la blonde en avait conclue que certaine chose n'avait pas leur place dans les nombreuses discussions au sein de la guilde. Après tout, chaque différence dans ce monde était considéré comme étrange, inhabituelle. Les personnes uniques et particulières n'avaient pas le droit d'être estimés comme ceux qui était jugés normaux. Ils étaient rejetés de la société par les autres. Setsuna n'avait nullement envie d'être traitée ainsi. Voilà pourquoi elle ne disait rien. La parole est d'argent, mais le silence est d'or.

Terminant sa réflexion sur un proverbe qu'elle appréciait, elle suivit docilement le chevalier ramper avec délicatesse près des embrasures, l'une d'elles était ouverte pour laisser un fin filet d'air traverser la salle. Pour le duo, ce n'était qu'une heureuse aubaine qu'ils le permettraient de voir et d'entendre. Ils allaient pendant quelques minutes les heureux spectateurs avant de passer à l'action.

Arrivé à son hauteur, Setsuna ne put maintenir son cri de stupéfaction en découvrant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. L'argenté réagit aussitôt en lui plaquant sa main contre sa bouche et la rabaissant pour éviter d'être aperçu par l'ennemi. Sans prendre vraiment conscience de leur position, le jeune homme l'avait solidement collé contre le toit métallique. Au plus grand bonheur de Gajeel... Sauf qu'il était pas là et que c'était Setsuna qui se coltinait le chevalier. Outrée par ses gestes et son corps à moitié coucher sur elle, la fée se mit à tenter de mordre la paume de son allié. Il réprima un léger grincement des dents, signe d'agacement et de douleur. Elle l'entendit même pester contre elle à grand coup de jurons les plus originaux que les autres. C'est qu'il en avait de l'imagination dans sa petite tête !

**x **T'es complètement malade ! Chuchota l'argenté tout en serrant sa main comme si le mal allait s'en aller.

**x **Je m'en fiche ! Je croyais que selon toi, j'étais la seule à avoir survécu ! Répliqua-t-elle avec irritation.

**x **Je pouvais pas savoir qu'ils l'avait repêcher. Se défendit l'argenté avec mauvaise humeur.

En effet, ni l'un ni l'autre n'en croyaient leurs yeux. En bas, dans la tanière des vilains loups, se trouvait un brun blessé sur tout le côté droit dû à la détonation auparavant. Il était retenu de chaque côté de la paroi en brique par des chaînes et vu son épuisement, il avait du sûrement tenter à mainte reprise de les briser pour déguerpir des lieux. Son teinte était pâle et de la sueur perlait sur ses traits asiatiques. L'avait-il torturer ? Frapper ? Résigner à se soumettre à eux ? Tant de questions qui tournoyait dans l'esprit de la belle, son coeur se serra un peu à chaque instant en imaginant les pire tourments qu'il avait pu subir pendant tout ce temps. La seule chose qui permettait à la fée de souffler un peu, était qu'il vivait. Plus une minute à perdre à regarder ces ignobles marchands de Drops le malmener ! Il fallait procéder et maintenant ! La mage descendit à la hauteur du visage de son acolyte, ses yeux de Jade brillaient d'une volonté qui ne plaisait guère à son complice. Il sentait qu'une idée l'avait traversé et n'espérait que ce n'était que sa paranoïa qui se mettait en marche.

**x **Je te vois déjà venir Monsieur l'Albinos, que quoi que tu dises cela ne changera rien à mon projet. C'est soit tu acceptes de m'écouter et on peut agir main dans la main ou alors tu te débrouilles dans ton coin et moi du mien.

**x **Je suppose que je n'ai pas tellement le choix, je t'écoute petite fée récalcitrante.

Elle lui expliqua brièvement le contour du plan, allant rapidement à l'essentiel. À la vue de la tête qu'affichait l'argenté, le concept de sa stratégie ne l'enchantait pas. Toutefois, il devait faire avec en espérant de tout coeur que la chance était de leur côté...

La fée acquiesça un signe de tête, annonçant ainsi que le départ de leur travail en commun, tandis que lui s'éloignait déjà vers une autre ouverture pour se faufiler tel une ombre. Setsuna soupira de bonheur vu la compréhension et la confiance que lui accordait le chevalier runique, ils ne devaient pas faillir.

**x **Atravesar !

Sans difficulté, le corps de la jeune femme se glissa gentiment à travers la toiture. Comme si en cet instant précis, elle était devenue un fantôme pouvant voyager de pièce en pièce sans avoir à utiliser la moindre porte. C'était effrayant et à la fois fascinant. Un détail que remarqua directement ses adversaires, pourtant aucun d'eux ne bougèrent d'un muscle. Ils avaient raison, après tout elle ne venait pas par hasard se rendre tel un ange descendant du ciel comme un présent offert par le Seigneur lui-même. Et que par la même occasion, aucun des deux agents en tête de l'entreprise ne leur avait dit quoique se soit. Ils patientaient calmement attendant de voir en quoi retournait cette visite inopinée. Il y avait sûrement une feinte derrière cette mascarade et c'était ça, l'atout que la blonde voulait miser dans le jeu.

**x **Eh bien eh bien, quel charmant accueil ! Lança la Mage de Fairy Tail avec béatitude comme si la situation actuelle pouvait lui permettre d'agir aussi naïvement.

**x **Oh quelle agréable surprise que voilà, étonnant pour une personne qui ne connaît pas la ville, non ?

Il mordait à l'hameçon brave petit...

**x **Je dirais que mon petit doigt est simplement doué pour me guider. Répliqua-t-elle en souriant avant de prendre gentiment un regard sérieux et froid en fixant le chef de la troupe. Je ne suis pas ici pour m'amuser, vous détenez une personne qui m'intéresse. Je vous propose donc le marché suivant, il s'agit d'un échange purement et simplement entre cet homme et moi-même. Qu'en dit-vous ?

**x **Et pourquoi serions-nous plus tenter de t'avoir toi comme captive que lui ?

**x **Disions qu'en terme de valeur, nous nous équivalons très bien. Ensuite pour être franche, quel homme serait assez idiot pour refuser une dame contre un homme ? À moins que vous ne soyez du mauvais bord dans ce cal-là...

**x **Mais c'est qu'elle a une grande gueule la petite mage ! Vous trouvez pas les gars ? Écoute ma jolie, je crois pas que t'as bien saisi ta situation dans lequel tu t'es fourrée. Emparez-vous de cette grognasse. Cracha-t-il avec dégoût.

* * *

Voilou j'espère que cela vous aura plu :3

J'aurai aimé savoir si les lecteurs souhaiteraient que je passe en mode première personne pour mieux ressentir les émotions du personnage. Si oui merci de le préciez en reviews :o

Bonne soirée à vous ! ;D


End file.
